A Shoulder to Cry on
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Ahsoka visits Boba in prison, and tries comforting him. Written for a challenge by AaylaKitofNiflheim.


**This was written for a challenge by AaylaKitofNiflheim. The challenge was for an Ahsoka and Boba fic where they are _friends, _not lovers (although I may write about the pairing eventually XD).**

**AaylaKit, I hope you like it. If not, sorry that I have failed. **

**Disclaimer: I own Star Wars, Cheese-its and Hasbro. *Runs away from lawyers chucking suitcases* Okay, I don't! (no offense to any lawyers reading this)**

* * *

Ahsoka strolled around the temple, thankful that it was quiet. Most of the Padawans were out doing other things, so it left her a peaceful walk. Days have passed since Mace sent Boba to prison, and there was still something bothering Ahsoka. She had meditated, gone for walks, and even consulted Master Yoda on the matter. It all came out to the same thing: she wasn't used to seeing someone around her age being arrested. It was true, but something was still there.

Ahsoka made her final decision on the eighth day of pacing around the Temple: she would visit Boba in prison. Anakin wouldn't approve, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

The hovercraft ascended to the prison cells, flown by a clone. Ahsoka stared at the circular room, and the prison cells themselves, feeling sorry for Boba already. _Calm down, you just don't like the looks of this place, _Ahsoka reminded herself. She was so busy thinking, she didn't notice that the hovercraft had stopped until a clone announced "Here's your stop."

"Thanks." Ahsoka stepped to the edge, and waited for the glowing wall for the cell to vanish. Once it did, she entered, and found the cell empty. "Where's the prisoner?" she wondered aloud, scanning the cell. A dark shape laying in a shadowy corner stood out, and Ahsoka stepped closer. The shape moved to the side, and she was greeted by a very pale Boba.

"Just call us when you're done, sir." the clone turned the barrier on, leaving Ahsoka with Boba. It was quiet, just like the Jedi temple, but not very peaceful. "So, how are you?" Ahsoka tried to break the ice.

"Get lost, Jedi." Boba grumbled, glaring at the Padawan.

Ahsoka sighed. _This is going to be a long visit._ "I guess that would be 'not so well.' How long will you be in here?"

"Who knows." was the mumbled response.

"I came here to visit you, so it you want to talk, I'm open. If not, I'll just keep you company for a while." Ahsoka settled down on one of the bunks, smoothing out her skirt.

"Why would a Jedi care?" Boba had appeared at the side of the bunk, and was looking at Ahsoka. She was amazed by his stealth; having seen him ob the floor seconds ago, after being trapped in a small room for a while, _especially_ when a Jedi was in the vicinity.

"I was worried about you. Do you want to talk?"

"It's been a while since anyone would actually listen to me." Boba sat on the bunk opposite of Ahsoka, watching intently. "Aurra told me to shut up half the time, and Bossk isn't the sort that would care. Don't even get me started on Castas, he was an idiot..." he continued describing the three bounty hunters that he teamed up with to kill Mace.

"Why didn't you go solo, then?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I thought it would be easier with some help. Besides, it was either that, or go to a Bespin orphanage."

"Oh." Ahsoka could sense sadness in him at that point, and gestured for Boba to join her on the bunk. He hesitated at first, but finally seated himself next to the Jedi.

"I never got revenge on Windu." he muttered, and Ahsoka didn't know how to discuss that. "When I get out of here, I'm going to find him, and make him suffer!"

"Would you mind telling me about your father?" Ahsoka wanted to stray as far as she could from the topic of 'Revenge'. "What was he like?"

"Brave, fearless..." Boba couldn't continue his sentence, having bent over so Ahsoka couldn't see his tears. "A warrior...that didn't deserve to die!" he choked out. Ahsoka scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around Boba, comforting him.

"Sorry that I asked that." Ahsoka quickly apologized. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Please don't leave yet." Boba sobbed into her shoulder. Ahsoka patted him on the back, regretting ever mentioning Jango Fett. Minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"I'm so sorry about that." Ahsoka repeated, really and truly mad at herself for asking.

"It's better to...remember him..." Boba sniffed one last time, then broke away from the hug. "We're about to eat dinner, so you may want to..."

"I was about to tell you I had to leave anyway." Ahsoka stood, and walked to the front of the cell. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me."

"I'm not breaking out of prison for that!" Boba shouted, and Ahsoka stifled a giggle.

"No, I meant you can request a visit from me." Ahsoka corrected, and inwardly groaned at the sight of Anakin on the hoverlift. "That would be my ride, _and_ my doom. Goodbye, and May the..oh, wait, you don't like the Jedi."

* * *

**The End.**

**Thought I ought to end that on a humorous note. Anyway, reviews, criticism, whatever you guys think. Flames will be used to power my starfighter. **


End file.
